1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Background
Liquid crystal displays are widely used flat panel displays. A liquid crystal display includes two display panels on which field-generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, are disposed, and a liquid crystal layer that is disposed between the panels. In the liquid crystal display, voltages are applied to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. The alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined by the electric field, and the polarization of incident light is controlled, so that images are displayed.
Among liquid crystal displays, vertical alignment (VA) mode liquid crystal displays have been focused on recently because they have high contrast ratios and wide viewing angles, in which major axes of liquid crystal molecules are perpendicular to the upper and lower display panels when no electric field is applied. In order to achieve a wide viewing angle in such a liquid crystal display, gaps may be formed in a field-generating electrode, or protrusions may be formed above or below the field-generating electrode.
Patterned Vertical Alignment (PVA) mode liquid crystal displays and patternless VA mode liquid crystal displays have gaps. In the PVA mode liquid crystal display, gaps are formed on both upper and lower substrates. In the patternless VA mode liquid crystal display, micro-patterns are formed on a lower substrate, but not on an upper substrate.
In the case of a liquid crystal display having a large area, since the size of a pixel is increased, it may be difficult to effectively control the movement of the liquid crystal molecules and therefore the directionality of liquid crystal molecules may be unstable. As a result, the response speed may be decreased.